1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to business process modeling and, more particularly, to a methodology and apparatus for a Business Process Transformation Wizard (BPTW) which assists a business analyst in identifying and analyzing business process transformation opportunities.
2. Background Description
Business process modeling is a technology aimed at modeling business processes and analyzing them with the objective of using the analyses to drive process transformations. Business process modeling tools have underlying capabilities such as simulation that helps business analysts to understand and quantify the impact of different process transformations on process Key Performance Indicators (KPIs). Even though business process modeling is widely used, analytic capabilities such as simulation are used to a much lesser degree because developing and running simulation models and interpreting their results is seen as a complicated activity by a majority of business analysts. As a result, many business analysts consider such tools as only suitable for experts in the field and are hampered in unlocking the full potential of business process modeling for identifying and assessing business process transformation options. Hence, there is a need for developing a methodology and apparatus that enable business analysts to use quantitative analysis methods easily towards the overall objective of business process transformation.